Metal Gear Solid: Integral
Metal Gear Solid: Integral is an updated version of the original Metal Gear Solid released in Japan on June 24, 1999 for the Sony PlayStation. Integral is essentially a relocalized version or "international version" of the original Metal Gear Solid based on the North America version of the game. Many of the added contents of the North American version (such as adjustable difficulty settings) are included in Integral as standard features along with new features of its own (such as a first person view mode). Integral came packaged with a third disc dubbed the "VR Disc", which contained 300 new VR missions (including missions where you play as the Cyborg Ninja from the main game), along with bonus features such as trailers and photoshoot mode with Mei Ling and Naomi (two of the game's female characters). Since the main game was essentially identical to the previously-released American version of the game and the VR Disc was where most of the new contents in Integral was stored, Konami decided to release the VR Disc as a stand-alone product under the title of Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions in the US and Europe. In 2000, a PC port of Metal Gear Solid was released. The PC version was made using the Integral version as a basis and thus, contained most of its features. Voice Acting Since Integral is based on the American version of Metal Gear Solid, it uses the English voice acting featured in that version of the game instead of the original's Japanese voiceovers. The player is given a choice between English and Japanese captions during cut-scenes. However, ,ost of the in-game text (such as item descriptions and mission logs) are still in Japanese. New Features in sneaking suit.]] The following features are added to the main game in Integral. *A first person view mode is unlocked after completing the game. In this mode, the player can move in a first person's perspective (in addition to looking around their surroundings), but cannot use their weapon (this feature wouldn't be added until Metal Gear Solid 2). *Adjustable difficulty settings are added. In addition to those featured in the American version of the game (Normal, Hard and Extreme), a new setting dubbed "Very Easy" is added as well which includes a new weapon (an MP5SD with unlimited ammo). *The tuxedo outfit for Solid Snake is added along with a new costume for Meryl (Snake's sneaking suit), which are unlocked after beating the game three times. Meryl's costume was inspired from the Japanese Metal Gear Solid Drama CD series, which featured Meryl wearing her own sneaking suit. *An eighth radio frequency is added in which the player can listen to messages and behind-the-scenes info from the game's developers. The frequency number (140.07) is a nod to the sound test number from Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. The player can also use frequency 140.66 (Campbell's second frequency in Metal Gear 2) to listen to hidden music at certain areas. *If the player already has a clear data from the original Metal Gear Solid in their memory card, the enemy's patrol route will change. VR Disc The third, called the "VR-Disc", contains 300 VR training missions that can help the player perfect their stealth and weapons skills, solve interesting puzzles and mysteries. The player can also unlock a photoshoot mode and three missions as the fan-favorite Cyborg Ninja by using clear data from the main game. *''For more information about the VR Disc, see Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions.'' PocketStation Integral uses the same ranking system featured in the North American version of the game. In contrast, the original Japanese release of Metal Gear Solid used the same ranking system from "Hard Mode" along with the Big Boss rank due to the lack of adjustable difficulty settings. However, in addition to being awarded with a different rank for each difficulty setting, the player can also use the Sony PocketStation and download their clear data to the peripheral. On the PocketStation, the player goes through a classified mission for Naomi and exchange their data with several other PocketStation users for a limited time period. In doing so, the player will unlock additional game modes in the VR Disc. External Links Official Website (Japanese) Category:1999 video games Category:Metal Gear video games Category:Video game expansion packs Category:Japan-exclusive video games